Rock'n'roll love
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Yaoi. SasukeNaruto. Sasuke is a rock idol and Naruto is their managers best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rock'n'Roll Love_**

**_By- Karesu Gaara Mikosu_**

**Random talk before the story**

**Karesu: Whoa.. I cant belive Im writing this. Its not so much the Yaoi... but THE COMMON PLOT! -Dies becuase she is writing a common plot-**

**Ookami: What she means is that she is a lot better then eveyone else with this common plot plus it has one thing that the others dont have!**

**Sasuke: Oh? And what might that be?**

**Ookami: WHY US OF COURSE!**

**Itachi: -Sarcasticlly- Oh joy...**

**Karesu: -Has been revived because she needs to write the story- Hey, stop being sarcastic Uchiha Itachi.. or I will give him the picture...**

**Itachi: Fine.. I will now be good**

**Ookami: Go on Sasuke, do the disclaimer now**

**Sasuke: fine...**

**Disclaimer(as told by Sasuke): Karesu dosen't own Naruto, and lets keep it that way. For the sake of all of us, DO NOT LET OOKAMI AND KARESU OWN NARUTO!**

**Ookami: Oh thanks Sasuke! -Hits him-**

**Sasuke: well its true...**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!- This story has YAOI in it which means MALE/MALE if you dont like then promptly GO AWAY!**

**Chapter One- The Band**

There he was, the rock idol that was worshiped by all of the starting bands, who was he? Uchiha Sasuke of course! Yes the girls went insane when they saw the 18 year old male. His eyes at the most of the time cold and that was one of the attributes that attracted the girls, thinking that they could be the one to break the dark ones heart of ice.

The boys black hair was always in a spiky mess, and his eyes had eyeliner around them, a silver earing on his left ear. His wardrobe was mostly black and a whole lot of chains. Not that anyone was complaining about that of course, another good thing that the fans craved from the rock idol.

To bad for his fans he was gay. Not that it was all over the magazines, he did have a image to keep up, but it still didn't take away form the simple fact that he was.

No matter how many girls liked him the one that should have didn't, that would be Sasuke's manager. Her name was Karesu and she was 17, a bit young, but her father owned the company and she wanted to do something, so she got stuck with the uptight pretty boy.

"Dad thinks he has a sense of humor dose he?" She muttered before turning back to her charge, that was taking great delight in annoying her to hell and back at the moment. "Okay fine! If you don't like the album name then come up with one yourself." She said, frustration lacing her voice.

He smirked at her, very happy to get the normally business-girl into one of her 'Don't make me kill you' moods. Having seen the irritation in the girls violet eyes, he decided to cut off his fun for the moment. "Okay, what about 'Blue eyed angel' because that is what the name of one of our songs is."

Karesu sighed, pulling some of the blue and black hair out of her eyes. "That is fine. I will inform everyone else." Standing up and dusting off her black dress pants off and fixing the black jacket with a light blue dress shirt under it, she walked out and left the idol to himself. But before she was completely gone he couldn't help but here something that sounded a lot like 'Sasuke, you really need to get laid by someone.'

She had been saying that for a long time, and he had to agree with her, but then again he didn't want just anyone, he wanted someone who didn't throw themselves at him like he was god. Now that he was famous this problem became even harder to deal with.

He walked out of the office, the one that Karesu and him and just been talking in, to go see the rest of the band. The band was called 'Never Loss' and you could tell why they had so many fans. One, their music kicked ass, and two, they were all drop-dead gorgeous.

First you had Sasuke, lead singer and guitarist. Then you had Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and keyboardist. Then Shino on drums. All of them wore the same type of gothic apparel and you could tell they all shopped at Hot Topic.

"Karesu told us that you were giving her hell today." Itachi smirked at this younger sibling as Sasuke walked up. The shorter of the two shrugged at the comment, it wasn't like that was different from any other day. "She also said that the new idea was going to be 'Blue eyed angel' im still trying to figure out where you got the inspiration for that one." Another shrug was directed at Itachi as Sasuke walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I hate him! Hate! Hate! Hate!" Karesu screamed, kicking some things in her office and squeezing the hell out of a stress ball. Poor stress ball. Just then a blonde came into said office, noddles hanging out of his mouth and blue eyes looking confused.

"Who do you hate now?" The question came out in a slight muffle because of the simple fact the annoying noddles were still in his mouth. The broth of the ramen had already been drank by the boy.

"I hate Uchiha Sasuke!" She screamed then looked over at her friend in distaste. "Please, close your mouth while your eating. Sometime you are just so revolting Naruto." He pouted at the comment, both of them really, he was a really big fan of Never Loss.

"Don't insult either Uchiha! They are rock GODS!" Well it came out more like. "Don un lut ither U cha! Ey are ock ods!" Because of the offending noodles in the blondes mouth. Well then again she could still tell what he was saying after years of practice in 'Ramen Language' also known as R.L. She shook her head.

"Yeah whatever you say Naruto. And please don't use R.L. it just makes you look and sound like more of an idiot." He glared, and finished his ramen. "Yeah well I hate the stupid Uchiha because you cant even agree of a freaking ALBUM TITLE!" She screamed out and then stopped looking at her blue eyed friend.

" Karesu.." His voice was leery and she knew that this was going to cost her. "And why exactly would you be giving Uchiha Sasuke idea's for album titles?" She was trapped, trying to get away was useless as well, seeing as she was slower then Naruto, as prover in many races with him, and he was between her and the door.

"Well you see... im kind of their manager.." She muttered out but that was all she had to do before the blonde started to dance.

"Oh yes! This is so great! This is so going to cost you Karesu! Sense you didn't tell me this before I demand front row tickets!" She winced. "Oh and you can answer the question that everyone has been asking. Do the great Uchiha's have girlfriends? And if so who." She laughed at that certain question. He looked at her as if she was insane, you think over the years he would learn that she was but of course he hadn't. And to think Naruto had known Karesu sense they were kids in second grade!

"Cant help you there sweetie. The great idols of the rock world are gay." The laughed came full force again until a thud was heard, two pairs of landed on the girl who had fallen from the doorway and now was sprawled on the carpet of Karesu's office. "Ookami what do you think your doing?"

She had sliver black and red hair that framed her face well and glowing red eyes looked up. Fixing her black dress, with no sleeves, and black slacks under it she smiled happily.

The woman, now known as Ookami, stood up and dusted herself off. "Nothing of any importance..." Two glares were on her at the moment. "Okay maybe I... over heard... what you were talking about. Maybe."

**_End of the chapter talk thing_**

**Karesu: -is proud of herself- Yay! Please don't kill me for the short chapter...**

**Rabid fan girls: -Throw weapons at Karesu-**

**Karesu: -hides behind a tree- ahhhhhh!**

**Itachi: -insinirates the fan girls- there...**

**Karesu: YAY THANKS ITACHI! YOUR NOT SUCH A BAD GUY!**

**Itachi: Now lets talk about the cost for that heroic act shall we?**

**Karesu: I take it all back.. all of it.. each and every word..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock'N'Roll Love- Chapter 2**

**Reviews-**

**exrxr-**I like your plot (REALLY like) but your dialogues (and some of your writing too) are confusing. it was hard trying to figure out who said what to whom and why. may i suggest to you a beta?

this first chapter really needs to be re-read, edited and changed again. but don't feel down about my review! i'd hate myself if i discouraged you from continuing this cause i really want to see this continue! i'm just saying finding someone to beta your work would be better.

**-I have been looking one but I can't find anyone to do it! I hope I did a bit better this time, I was being more in tune wiht it instead of just jotting whatever came to my mind is what happened in the last chapter.-**

**Roses In Bloom- **Well, I must say, this is a very interesting idea...one that I'm loving! I can already tell from the first chapter that the rest of the story will be awesome. The one thing I would suggest is that you describe the people and what they are wearing (if you must) in a bit of a smoother way. Some of it is a bit cut and dry.

I don't want to discourage you at all, all of us run into tough spots at times, just suggest a way to make the fic run smoother. Though I must say, you've done a wonderful job on it already!

Keep up the good work!

**-Thank you for telling me that! I hope(once again) That I did a better job on that. This is what constructive criticism is for! Thank you once again and al that jazz. -**

**Hiei Is Mine-**awesome update soon -

**-Well that is a rather simplistic response. NOT SAY THAT IS A BAD THING! Its just that I get two really long responses then I get this. He he.-**

**HikariNekoYami-**very nice...even though I haven't read it yet...BUT THAT NOT THE POINT! I know it will be good...yea...and its going on my fav list! favs

**-HIKARI YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST ANNOYING PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE! Oh and its okay people shes my friend and yes she is a idiot. I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ IT!-**

**Rry-**:goins in on the throwing-ness of the sharp progecttiealies: WOW :looks at what she just wrote: I REALLY can't spell some times :gets a raised eyebrow from neko-leaf: OK OK! I REALLY CAN'T SPELL A LOT OF THE TIME! ( but I do love this story...(sofar) but WRITE MORE! I WUN MORER! (that :points at random asortment of words that are 'I WUN MORER': that was on persose :sighs: just don't put me in a spelling bee...please P-L-E-A-S-E please as in; PLEASE WRITE MORE!

**-Okay okay I get the point! No I really do, and I WROTE MORE! -Points down at story!--**

**Karesu- Whoa, I just like... responded to my awesome reviewers...**

**Sasuke- Isn't that what you are supposed to do?**

**Karesu- Just like YOU should be doing the DISCLAIMER?**

**Sasuke- ... Fine...**

**Disclaimer(as told by Sasuke)- Karesu doesn't own Naruto, lets keep it that way. I mean yeah I like the whole me and Naruto thing... and annoying her... but god ONLY KNOWS what she would do if she got PAID to be evil to us! Though I do have to compliment her because she DID write the lyrics for that song...**

**Karesu- Maybe Naruto or Itachi should so that from now on... Yeah and you better praise me for that song it rocks...**

**ROCK'N'ROLL LOVE- CHAPTER 2!**

She should have never let it slip that she was the Never Loss manager. Why one may ask, one very simple reason and his name was Naruto. She now had a crazed Never Loss fan to deal with, and lets not forget the crazed girl there, Ookami.

Yes, the poor prodigy manager somehow kept what was left of her sanity in check while doing school work, working with Never Loss, and keeping up with Naruto and Ookamti. This is certain to lead her to a early grave.

And if that wasn't enough there was the fact she was now in the hair and makeup room in the back of Sand Theater getting ready to be a replacement for the person who was originally supposed to introduce the rock band.

The blue and black locks had been arranged into two buns that looked a bit sloppy, A pair of loose camo pants and a black shirt that said 'I have PMS and A gun.' across it. Muttering to herself as they applied some makeup which happened to be black lipstick and eyeliner. Just when she was going to get up the costume designer stopped her and made her put on some combat boots to complete the look.

Groaning she walked out knowing the band was waiting for her, they wanted to know what would happen her first time through hair and makeup. Of course they had gone through earlier.

Sasuke's hair had been gelled down from his normal spikes and wore leather pants and a fishnet shirt. The makeup he had on was red lipstick and some bronzer. Then her eyes moved to Itachi.

The elder Uchiha had on some blue jeans that were ripped in many places and skin tight navy shirt on that also seemed to have some rips in it.

Kiba had his normal sunglasses on and pinstripe pants with a white and black shirt that displayed the character betel juice.

When the band members looked at their manager they almost leered.

Itachi was the first to speak. "Hey Karesu, you know if I wasn't gay I would jump you at the moment." She rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah I am sure you would Uchiha-San. Oh and just to warn you guys, two of my friends are sitting in the front row and are going to come backstage after the concert, so don't be surprised." Then she stalked off yelling at them to go get warned up before hand. Considering that they truly needed to do that they followed their managers orders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The crowd roared in anticipation when the lights dimmed and the lazar lights started to go off at almost 10 minutes after the appointed time the show was supposed to start. Why was it that concerts never seemed to start on time?

Sitting in the front row Naruto and Ookami were screaming their lungs out. And they were oh so decked out for the occasion.

Naruto warring his blue jeans that had a lot of sharpie marks on it with the names of the band members and repeating the band name a whole hell of a lot. His shirt was white and it had a picture of Karesu, Ookami, and himself last year at a party and they were attempting to ice-skate.

It was such a funny image because Karesu was almost falling flat on her face, which was a rare occurrence, and Ookami was gripping her for dear life. He himself was trying to avoid the two girls. His old friend Gaara had taken it from his cell phone and Naruto loved the image so much he had printed it on a shirt. The only reason he was warring it was for a the soul fact it was his lucky shirt and he was going to meet the band after the concert.

Ookami had on some jeans with a black layered skirt over it and light blue tank-top that had the logo from the bands newest CD ' Blue Eyed Angel' thus the shirt being blue. No one had that one and no one would, that was the prototype out of the two that didn't make it for the shirt design, this was one of the greatest benefits with being friends with Karesu for so long.

The crowd became an uproar when Karesu stepped on the stage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Karesu stepped on the stage she briefly wondered how people could help now going deft from the noise. Then again you were talking about people who were used to it because they had their music up 100 volts to loud.

"Hello!" she said into the mic when she got to it. The crowd seemed to only increase in volume from that. "Im glad that you all came out here tonight! Oh behalf of Never Loss we are so glad that you support the group. But you didn't come out here to listen to me ramble on, so here if your band NEVER LOSS!"

She has to almost run off the stage to avoid the shock wave of sound that would most-likely kill her eardrums. Sure she had been on the backstage of concerts, but it was so much more intense when you were on stage.

Lifting up a glass of water and popping a pill in her mouth to help with her headache she said before swallowing it down, "Good luck guys."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke was the first to come out, hitting the wall of pure energy that was created by the fans and he smirked to himself to see them so enthusiastic. Itachi followed and then Shino after him. Taking their stands they started to play the song 'Blue Eyed Angel' because they thought it was a good way to start it off. Well at least their producers did. Sasuke started to sing on his cue.

"Why cant I bleed?

My blue eyed angel.

Am I a different breed?

One who's blood Doesn't run.

Will I die alone?

I ponder this while looking at the water

and skipping a stone.

Will you save me?

(Chorus)

Blue eyed angel take me away

If you could talk to me

what would you say?

Why cant I bleed?

What have I done

what evil deed?

Have I committed a sin

I have because I want you

all I think about

is those eyes of blue

your in my mind

Blue you have to get out

you cant be trapped

without a doubt

be free."(1)

While he was singing this he was scanning the audience, just to see what crazy people may have showed up at this. Then his eyes went along the front row crowd and he saw the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen. The words from his own song came back to him 'Blue eyed angel.'

It was about time to sing the chorus again but he had choked so he couldn't do it. Thank god for fan base because they thought it was intensional and sang it for him.

"BLUE EYED ANGEL TAKE ME AWAY

IF YOU COULD TALK TO ME

WHAT WOULD YOU SAY?"

The mass of people sang out happily and Sasuke tore his eyes away from the person and continued with the song.

"Help me

save me

Im afraid of what I may be

without your help.

My blue eyed angel."(2)

The music faded out and the song was over. Sasuke made a point not to look at the front row to his left for the rest of the concert, plus he could feel his brothers heard gaze on the back of his head.

**END OF THE CHAPTER TALK**

**Karesu- Yet another chapter! AND MY FIRST HINT OF SASUNARU! -Dances around-**

**Itachi- You are still at fault for not updating for so long...**

**Karesu- I KNOW! School wasn't allowing me any free time. It was annoying...**

**Itachi- Yeah well it's a miracle that you did update.**

**Karesu- Shut up you!**

**(1)-Yes I wrote all the lyrics for this off the top of my head so don't be mad if they suck.**

**(2)- I couldn't think of a better way to end it so... wah la!**

**Please review? I will love you forever.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Random talk before the story!**_

Karesu- See Sasuke! Someone likes my crappy lyrics!

Sasuke- Really? Well there is a first for everything...

Naruto- True.. True..

Karesu- Both of you are so mean!

Itachi- We both know Sasuke gets it from me!

Karesu- What about Naruto?

Itachi- ... Um... Me as well?

Karesu- Whatever you want to believe dear! Hey Sasuke...no wait Im mad at him... NARUTO! Do the disclaimer!

Naruto- Isn't that Sasuke's Job?

Karesu- Im mad at him...

Disclaimer(As told by Naruto)- Karesu doesn't own Naruto...(attempts to read off the paper)... Even though the series would be better off if she did...(squints to read it)... Um...KARESU I CANT READ YOUR WRITING!

Karesu- Fine then! (Takes the disclaimer sheet in hopes of finishing it) Uh.. I cant read it either anymore... So then... ON WITH THE STORY!but first the reviews... then the story

**Reveiws!**

**Gingitsune** -More soon? I can't wait til they actually see each other! grins I wonder what Sasuke's reaction is going to be when they actually meet up grins

**Well there you go! They are finally in the vicinity of one another!**

**looli** -I LOVE YOUR STORY SO MUCH  
but i wish that you UPDATE FASTER  
love you update soon please

**Okay, I have updated! I am sorry about the lack of it as of late, but school has been demanding as of late!**

**Hiei-Is-Mine**-AWe thats so cute um sorry for my apparantly sort review but yah um update this wonderful story and please continue with a wonderful update soon

**I didn't mean that it was wrong to have a short response! But thanks for the support!**

**Rry-**sorry 'bout rambling on about me not spelling good it must have got annoying.  
neko-leaf: and i have to live with this...:blinks: actually shes just me friend and i live like on the other side of the town but anyway she gats annoying  
rry: i really liked this chappie and i'm, like, gunna sit here, IN THIS VERY CHAIR! and wait for your update :smiles: ... :point zero zero zero zero zero zero one seconds later: I'M BORED! (neko-leaf: sigh) well...i will wait, just not here

**Why dose everyone think that I was mad at them or something? Im not, I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ALL SUPPORT ME! **

**SweetKaite97-**i love it! i can't wait for the next few chappys! hurry up and update please! i can't wait! 3

**Wow! I feel loved, so many reviews!**

**Bound-2-be-loved-**I LOVE IT WRITE MORE! that was so cute ! writw more the song is good i like it alot thats cool!

**YAY! SOMEONE LIKES MY CRAPPY LYRICS!**

**A fan don't have a name-**

me crying  
me:such a sniff good story  
edward elric walks by and sees me  
me:edward read t6his story  
ed:kay  
after reading the story  
me and ed crying:THAT STORY IS SO GOOD IM CRYING TEARS OF JOY  
ed and me start praising you  
me and ed:PRAISE YOUR MIGHTY MIGHTYNESS  
mustang and all the FMA people walk in read the fic and praise you

YOUR SO AWSOME I LOVE YOU(not in that way--;;)  
All FMA people:we love you to  
then we all glomp your mightyness  
-  
okay aside from thaat i love this story CURSE SCHOOL TO HELL

**I feel so... loved! And yes, curse school...**

**ROCK'N'ROLL LOVE- Chap. 3**

Once the concert was over Itachi had no hard feelings about scolding his brother, yes it was true that he remembered a mistake from the first song, but then again he was a Uchiha and that equals a perfectionist.

"What were you thinking Sasuke!" Itachi screamed at his younger brother, red eyes seeming to have fire in them. Sasuke looked a bit troubled by the look but for some odd reason fate was on his side. He figured that it owed him for his mess-up earlier.

"GUYS GET OVER HERE!" Karesu screamed at the band, who did as they were told.

Sasuke almost choked when he saw who was standing next to his manager, a certain blonde boy with blue eyes who was, at the current moment, star-eyed. Next to him and a girl with the same look.

Karesu cleared her throat and began to talk. "Sasuke, Itachi, and Shino. These are my two best friends, Naruto and Ookami." Itachi was the first to react to that and he took Naruto's hand and kissed the top of it smirking. Naruto blushed, then noticed that Ookami was taking pictures of everything and his blush deepened.

Shino looked board and then spoke. "Where were you guys sitting anyway?" he asked in a mono tone voice.

"Karesu got us front row tickets!" Naruto and Ookami shouted in harmony.

Before continuing Itachi looked over at his brother with a smirk that clearly stated, _That is why you messed up! _Then went back to talking with the others.

_Fate hates me, truly it dose! _Sasuke swore to himself and then decided to talk. "Im glad that you came, I hope you enjoyed the concert. Oh and I was wondering, how did you meet Karesu anyway?"

A slow smirk played on the lips of a blonde and a camera obsessed girl. Before the story could be told Karesu dragged them all to an area where they could sit on some couches. Once they were seated Karesu laughed nervously then stated. "No one wants to hear that old story..."

The band members now had their full curiosity pointed at their manager.

"Oh come on Kare-Bear! If they want to know then lets tell them! Anyway, Naru you should go first, seeing as you have known her longer then I have." He nodded at this and began to tell the story of how he had meet his friend.

(Yay! Flashback starting place!)

The setting was about 6 years ago, meaning that they were both about the age of 11 at the time. Karesu was going to a public school for the first time in her life, her parents claimed that it would be good for her to go. She just thought it was boring and the classes were to easy.

While she had a free period some one caught her eye. A blonde boy who was looking directly at her with a grin. Getting annoyed by it she proceeded to walked right up to him.

"What do you want?" She stated flatly waiting for his answer. She then noticed a moment to late that she was directly under the doorway and the boy moved the boor just a bit so a bucket came down on her.

A smoke of white powder came down and she coughed until it finally settled. She looked at herself with wide eyes, from head to toe she was covered in flour!

Everyone was laughing at her and she hatefully glared back at them and stomped off and went to the bathroom. When she came out she had gotten most the white out of her hair and skin but her clothing was still mostly damaged. The boy she saw before was there looking a bit shy now.

"Hey, sorry about what I did." He grumbled at bit at her.

"Its fine... why did you do it anyway?" She asked slightly curious as to what the answer would be to the question.

"I just wanted to be noticed, It really wasn't directed at you, but that just happened to be what happened. I am not trying to be mean or anything just because you are new." He said with a heavy sigh.

"You know what, you are okay for someone who just poured flour on me. What did you say you name was again?" she asked

"I didn't give it, but I am Naruto. Im horrible with names, you are?" He asked with a small smile.

"My name is Karesu... hey do you want to be my... friend? I don't have any." er gaze went to the ground softly.

"Sure! I really don't have any either!" They both went back to the class.

(End Of Flashback Thing!)

Ookami was laughing. "I swear its still funny even though I have heard it a lot of times!"

Sasuke smirked a bit. "I can only imagine that, and its pretty damn funny."

Itachi and Shino just shook their heads.

"Yeah, I met then a few years down the road though, they apparently have been best friends from the day they just told you about." Stated with the multi-colored hair.

"That is true, it is amazing how people who have similar situations come together. One of the biggest differences is Karesu has her parents still, I am and orphan." Naruto chucked a bit, A look of sympathy crossed Sasuke's eyes before it was gone. "Want to say how you met us Ookami?" A look at triumph crossed Ookami's lips before she spoke.

(Starting Of Flashback Thing)

"Turn up the car radio we can be kereoke superstars!" A now 13 year old Karesu sang out happily. "We can turn up the car radio, we can be Kareoke superstars! Doesn't matter what they think when we are driving in my car!"(1)

"Karesu! What are you singing and WHY!" Naruto demanded annoyed.

"What? It's a new band that my dad signed up as of late, they are really good!" Karesu shot back annoyed as well.

The two were walking in the mall as they bickered at one another. They looked so different from one another one would wonder why they were with one another. The girl with the two-toned hair was wearing a very clean and sophisticated outfit. The shirt was black, long sleeved, and turtleneck. On the right side of the shirt was a white cursive letter 'K' with a single flower design. She also had on a pair of khaki pants.

The other was blonde. His hair was a mess and it looked like he didn't even bother to brush it, witch he rarely did. His blue jeans were baggy and the ends of them walked off instead of hemmed like they were supposed to be. His shirt was orange and also baggy and in black it had a symbol of some sort of Rock Group. It almost looked like something Karesu had seen in a history book for some town called Konoha or something.

They walked around the mall fighting one another in a battle of wits. It was obvious who was going to win, Karesu. Karesu won at all of the mind over matter battle's. Naruto won at the physical kind, because they went to the same Karate class.

As the blue haired girl finally outwitted her opponent some girl with crazy colored hair came up and screamed "YOU ARE THE WINNER!" Both the blonde and the rich girl were at loss for words.

Of course it wasn't in Naruto's nature not to say something so he did. "What?" He asked confused.

"Well..." The girl started. "She won you two's argument so there for she is the winner of this battle... Im sorry I was just being impulsive and did that." She sighed slightly and her gaze dropped.

"No its fine... you just kind of caught us off guard." Naruto said with a smile and stuck out his hand. "I am Naruto, what's your name?"

She took his hand and also smiled. "My name is Ookami!" She said enthusiastically. "Who is your friend over there?"

Karesu slightly glared at her and muttered something under her breath. Naruto sighed, he had gone through this before. "Her name is Karesu. Sorry about her, and don't worry about it. I had to drop some flour over her head before she trusted me!"

Karesu's glare deepened at the comment.

"Man, to bad the mall doesn't have any grocery stores!" They both laughed at that and Karesu shook her head.

"Naruto you are way to trusting for your own good!" She growled out.

"Ah come on! Its better then just having one friend like you do! In fact..." He turned to Ookami and whispered something in her ear. The girl ran off and waved before disappearing.

Naruto and Karesu went off again and resumed their shopping.

A little while later Ookami came back and tapped Karesu on the shoulder. "What do you want now?" Karesu growled out at her.

"Peace." She stated smiling. "Peace. I bring an offering." Then she handed her a cooking. Karesu's scowl softened and she smiled lightly.

There in her and was a double chocolate with dark chocolate chip cookie. Naruto grinned at well. "Thank you!" Karesu screamed and hugged Ookami before she took a bit out of the cookie. "What was your name again?" She asked, her mood greatly improved.

"Ookami." She stated back. So Naruto's idea had worked! Although she would never know that she had bought the cookie with the money Naruto had slipped her. Naruto thought to himself that neither of them would know that the money he had slipped Ookami, he had stolen from Karesu.

(End Of Flashback!)

...TBC...

_**END OF CHAPTER TALK**_

**Karesu- Yeah... that is how they met me...**

**Itachi- I need a picture of you with all that flour poured over you!**

**Karesu- To bad no one took any**

**Random Guy- I HAVE ONE! Selling for $54!**

**Itachi- I have money... (runs after random dude)**

**Karesu- Oh no you don't! (Chases the both of them)**


End file.
